randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius O'Thunderpunch
"Lucius O'Thunderpunch" is the forty-fifth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on January 18, 2014. Synopsis During "Ninja Day," Hannibal McFist schemes to steal the spotlight by introducing a new hero... himself. Plot In the beginning, Randy is on stage as the Ninja with Howard and Heidi Weinerman. Heidi is annoyed by the fact their mom forced her to let Howard appear with the Ninja. Howard bellows "Double Dip!" provoking Heidi to snap, "Nobody even remembers that!" At McFist Industries, McFist and Williem Viceroy are annoyed because the Ninja is swanking outrageously in the public acclaim of Norrisville's "Ninja Day." The Sorcerer is angry at them for contacting him, but Viceroy has a plan which McFist makes his minion explain and to which The Sorcerer agrees. Randy wows his fans and Principal Slimovitz is about to give him a badge for "Ninja of the Year," when suddenly a giant robot attacks. Before Randy can deal with it, he is interrupted by a new hero: Lucius O'Thunderpunch (actually McFist in a robot suit). Afterwards, Randy attempts to use the Ninja Air Fist on a meteor about to crash into the school, but "O'Thunderpunch" launches a missile against it, while also high-fiving and flinging gifts to everyone. Randy throws a tantrum about O'Thunderpunch's 'stealing his thunder,' alienating the crowd and causing Slimovitz to give the "Ninja of the Year" plaque to their "new hero" (even though, as Randy whines, "He's not a ninja!"). Later, O'Thunderpunch "saves" students from a robot attack in the gym, again distributing treats and stealing the crowd's affections. Disheartened, Randy asks the NinjaNomicon for advice; the Nomicon replies: Randy, convinced that the Ninja is no longer wanted, throws his mask into the garbage bin. At Greg's Game Hole while playing "Tug... Tug... Press!" Randy tells Howard he has done, leaving the latter shocked. Meanwhile, having been ordered by the Sorcerer to crush the spirits of a vulnerable student, O'Thunderpunch straightens Bucky Hensletter's triangle, stanking the hapless band geek. As students are being stanked on all sides, Slimovitz remonstrates with O'Thunderpunch to do something, to which he coldly replies that it was Bucky who turned into a monster; Slimovitz's despair immediately stanks him. From the Game Hole, Howard sees the chaos whirlwind above the school and urges Randy to ninja out, but Randy that O'Thunderpunch must already be on the case. Howard reminds him of what being a ninja means, and, remembering the Nomicon's words, Randy realizes the truth: he wasn't wanted, but he was still needed. Racing to the school, he retrieves his mask from the bin and puts it on, though disgusted by its now "shnasty" state. While battling the monsters, Randy notices O'Thunderpunch sitting idly by, demanding to know why he is not dealing with the situation. "I don't feel like it," is his reply, to which Randy retorts, "Heroes don't get to 'not feel like it!'" — whereupon Lucius reveals he is not a hero, and tries to destroy the Ninja with a missile launcher. Using his scarf, the Ninja deftly snags the missile, and boomerangs it back to Lucius, sending him toppling and the Ninja of the Year plaque skittering to Randy's feet; realizing that this is the key to the situation, the Ninja tosses it into the air, remarking that no one will be Ninja of the Year and slashes through the plaque, de-stanking everyone. Having been exposed as a jerktastic shoob, the humiliated O'Thunderpunch rocket-packs away in a shower of tacos, which the Ninja graciously grants the crowd permission to eat... though Howard, of course, hasn't waited. Randy disappears in the usual smoke bomb cloud. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *The Sorcerer *Hannibal McFist (also as Lucius O'Thunderpunch) *Williem Viceroy Secondary characters *Heidi Weinerman *Bucky *Dave *Julian *Flute Girl *Bash Johnson *Principal Slimovitz Background characters *Debbie Kang *Morgan **Dancing Fish *Rachel *Theresa Fowler *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Nameless Girl with Blue Sweater *Nameless Girl with Green Hair & Dress *Nameless Girl with Red Shirt Trivia *Another Norrisville celebration, Ninja Day, is shown in this episode, just as "McFear Factor" shows Kluckfest and mentions Meow Madness. *The part where Randy throws away his mask is a reference to Peter Parker throwing away his costume in the Spider-Man comics. **This is the first episode to have actual rain. *This is the first episode Principal Slimovitz is stanked. **Also, it's the first time an adult has ever been stanked in the show. **This is also the first episode Flute Girl is solo-stanked, as opposed to being stanked with Stevens in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". *Lucius O'Thunderpunch's suit looks similar to Iron Man's suit from Marvel Comics. *Clips from "Last Stall on the Left", "Gossip Boy", and "Attack of the Killer Potatoes" are used in Heidi's video of the Ninja for Ninja Day. *Howard references his nickname "Double Dip" from "Gossip Boy", as Heidi comments that no one even remembers it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1